


Crescent Rose

by Parliament0f0wls



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Updates Will Be Slow, not your typical soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parliament0f0wls/pseuds/Parliament0f0wls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your soulmark determines almost everything for you once you get it. It decides where you stand in society, who your soulmate is and generally how life itself will be like for you from that day on. When Ruby Rose gets hers she will do anything to defy her role as a crescent rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescent Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a few fanfictions, a major one being "The Ginger, the Coffee Lover and the One With Silver Eyes" now renamed "Fated Ink" by BlueStarlalight and you guys should totally go check it out! Anyway hope you like this, I really enjoyed writing this and hope to get some reviews!

Ruby sat on a stool in the bathroom her team shared in only her bra and underwear, glaring silver daggers at her reflection in the mirror. Her soulmark had come in her sleep and she didn’t like the results, the birthmark-like symbol of her place in society stood out against her pale left hipbone for anyone that walked in to see. The waxing crescent moon shaped mark that represented her status as a Soumis was the bane of the young huntress’ existence as of today.

“Why couldn’t it be a full moon? Or even a gibbous moon? Anything but crescent…”

“Ruby? Are you in there?” Yang’s tired voice could be heard from the other side of the bathroom door.

Ruby knew she wouldn’t be able to hide it from her sister for long or the rest of her team for that matter. Yang was a Régnant and had a full moon soulmark over her left breast, why Weiss and Blake were both Soutien and had gibbous moon soulmarks; Weiss’ was waxing on her right shoulder and Blake had hers waning on her lower back. Yang’s soulmark was the only one on Team RWBY that had color to it though, meaning she already found her soulmate, most likely a Soumis like Ruby was now. She hadn't told a soul who her soulmate was and really, no one pushed very hard on the subject, her team trusted her to tell them when she wanted to.

“Ruby?” her sister sounded more concern now.

The silver-eyed girl gave a shaky sigh before getting up and unlocking the door, quickly she sat back on the stool looking anywhere but the door or its reflection.

“You can come in Yang, but close the door. I don’t want the other’s to see this yet…” Ruby tried to keep her voice from giving away the fact that she was having a meltdown, she wasn’t doing a very good job.

Opening the bathroom door Yang was about to ask what “this” was until she saw her baby sister’s marked left hip. Slowly closing the door, Yang was in a state of not quite shock, but surprise because Ruby had finally gotten her soulmark, but also because her sister was now a Soumis out of all thing.

“Ruby…” Yang began cautiously, but was soon cut off.

“Yang what am I going to do? I can’t be a Soumis! Who’s ever heard of a Huntress who was a Soumis? I’m the leader of Team RWBY, Soumis do not lead!”

Before Ruby could continue on freaking out and flailing Yang embraced her in a bone breaking hug a huge grin never leaving her face.

“ _First off, I want you to calm down sweetheart._ ” The elder was the one that spoke, but it didn’t sound like her somehow.

Ruby understood however and as if she had been given a muscle relaxer, the tension in her body had eased and most of the stress she had felt simple vanished. She may have calmed down, but she wasn’t happy about it. It was one of the reasons Ruby hated what she was now, those who were Soumis were known to be effected the most when a Régnant used their _voix exigeante_ , it was almost like a different language that only those who were marked could understand.

“Second, are you really forgetting how many there are that are Soumis who are Hunters and Huntresses.” Yang reminded the other.

It was true actually, Ruby knew quite a few Soumis at Beacon, Velvet from Team CFVY was one and even Ren from Team JNPR was a Soumis.

“Now, about being leader of team RWBY. Sis you’ll still be a great leader, even if you aren’t a Régnant or Soutien. Just because you’re a Soumis now, doesn’t change who you are as a whole, you’ll just be a little more docile is all and a few minor changes, nothing that will keep you from becoming the best Huntress you can be.”

“But I thought Soumis had no choice but to take orders and follow?”

“Believe me Ruby, you won't obey every Régnant you meet, most Soumis don’t. You’re still Ruby Rose after all, I’m sure you won't be afraid to clobber a Régnant or a Soutien if they deserve it.”

Ruby still had her doubts, but they were soon forgotten once Yang started brushing her fingers gently through her short hair. It was a sign of familiarity and affection, mostly with family and close friends that were Régnant and Soumis.

“Hmm, so that’s what you smell like.”

“Wha?” Ruby hadn’t realized Yang had sniffed her hair as she was playing with the short locks.

“Your Soumis scent, you smell like roses, no surprise there.”

That was right, another thing about being a Soumis was that you gave off a distinct scent that only Régnants and Soutiens could smell. To everyone else it would be a faint smell, almost like you never stopped wearing perfume, but to your soulmate it would be a strong scent that let them identify you easier.

Movement outside the bathroom let the sisters know that the other half of their team was awake and getting ready for the day.

“Well we better get going or we’ll be late for class.”

Yang left Ruby in the bathroom, but gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving her to put some clothes on. The silver-eyed huntress looked back at her reflection again and frowned.

“I guess I have no choice but to face the day don’t I?”

Putting on her uniform and then her signature red hood, Ruby pulled the hood over her head and covering her hair in hopes of hiding her new scent from the rest of Beacon. The hooded girl tried to quietly step out of the bathroom without being noticed much by the rest of her team, only for Weiss and Blake to simultaneously stop what they were doing and look to the short girl in the doorway. Blood rushed to Ruby’s cheeks at the way they were staring at her as if she had walked in with a fish on her head.

“Ruby, did you get you soulmark last night?” Weiss asked, sounding a bit astonished.

“Y-yes…” she squeaked.

Blake put down the book she had just been reading and walked straight up to Ruby, circling her much like an animal would with injured prey. Giving a few good sniffs of the air around her leader, Blake simple nodded and looked to Weiss, “She’s Soumis alright, smells just like a rose garden to me.”

“I can smell her scent just fine from here, you don’t need to crowd her like that.”

“G-guys please stop!” Ruby pleaded with her friends, her face now the same shade as her hood.

“What’s the matter Ruby? Aren’t you happy you finally have your mark?” Weiss asked, approaching the girl in red as if she were a scared animal, which she might as well have been.

“Yes… no… I don’t know! I just thought I’d be Régnant or Soutien, not… not Soumis…”

“Oh Ruby, you have nothing to be ashamed about. You’re still you, but now you get to find your soulmate.”

“Funny, Yang said something similar to that…” Ruby smiled weakly at her two Soutien teammates.

“Hey, are you three coming?” Yang shouted from the hall.

“Ruby after class we can all come back here and answer any questions you might have. I know you probably took health class back at Signal and all, but what they teach you to expect isn’t everything there is to gaining your soulmark. You’ll find out real soon that being marked is much better than staying blank.” Weiss said, a soft smile on the face.

Ruby was about to question the heiress’ behavior, till she remembered another thing about being a marked. Soutien were naturally very nurturing to those that were children or Soumis as well as being very supportive of those that were Régnant. Giving a nod of agreement, Team RWBY raced of to class, Ruby praying nothing happened now that she had her soulmark, at least not on the first day.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction can also be found under the user Raye-the-Amazing on FF.net as well , I also changed a few words around from how I originally wrote it (since people had problems with the original names I had... -3-)


End file.
